Tobitasu's misadventure
by famliy of the geeks
Summary: Tobitasu is a young boy bullied by the people in his city. he gets to leave it and begin his journy as a pokemon trainer, but he is stuck with a magickarp and an extremely lazy eevee. on his journey he changes himself and meets people who he changes too.
1. Chapter 1

**I had this in my head for the longest time, and I haven't been on the site for a while, so I decided to give chapter stories a try. Lets hope this doesn't suck as much as my oneshots!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. Do I look rich?**

* * *

Tobitasu (Tobi) was happy and worried. He was happy because **he was finally leaving this rotten town.** But there was something that really bothered him. He was worried because knowing Professor Willow, the professor of the Eno region, he probably wouldn't get a starter and have to catch his own, or get something that couldn't hold its own, like a febas or metapod. Willow hated him.

Kyoryokuna (Kuna), Tobi's rival, walked past Tobi and flashing a glare, walked into the lab. Tobi took a deep breath and opened the door.

Professor Willow shot him an evil, dirty, horrible look, and it sent a chill down his spine.

~flashback~

"Who is this brat?" Tobi looked up at the women yelling at his parents. They had taken him to the lab to get him accustomed to the professor, but she clearly loathed Tobi. "I doubt this kid will ever make a good trainer! He will just be a thief like his parents!" everything was blurry from Tobi's watery eyes. Even she hated him? It wasn't his fault his birth parents were team rocket. He was adopted and raised by his new mom and dad. They were teaching him to be good. He hugged his mom's leg and closed his eyes.

~end flashback~

Tobi turned his green eyes away from willow's angry grey ones. Tobi had blue hair and green eyes with pale skin. Professor Willow had gray eyes and wavy gray hair, but her skin was tan instead of gray. Kuna had blue eyes and black hair, with brown skin.

"Come, get your pokeballs, you guys need your pokemon." The professor said. Tobi stepped forward, but professor willow stopped him. "Kuna gets to go first. Stop being so impatient." Kuna walked forward nervously. Professor willow gave him a pokeball. He opened it to reveal a shinx.

"Cool. My first pokemon! Shinx, with your help, I will become the best pokemon trainer in all of Eno!"Tobi rolled his eyes. "Now, brat, you can have your pokemon." Professor willow announced.

Tobi could barly contain his excitement. He was getting a pokemon! He could become a trainer! He could become a master! _I could show everyone how good I really am!_ He grabbed his pokeball, and opened it to reval…

A magikarp.

Tobi swore silently while Kuna laughed his head off.

* * *

Tobi went to his parent's house to say goodbye and collect his stuff. He didn't mention the magikarp: he didn't want to upset his parents.

He packed his water bottle, spare clothes, spare shoes, A Pokémon book, a blanket and pillow, and a potion his dad bought him for his tenth birthday. Then he kissed his parents goodbye, after his mom fussed over him. Tobi sighed. He'd miss his parents. But, putting that behind him, he walks out into the wilderness. Hed buy some pokeballs in town.

Kuna grinned, as he held his pokeball. Now he could become a master! Hed show that stupid tobitasu who is the real trainer! And, best of all, he would impress his parents. After all their ramblings on how they need a son who can do something with his life, he'd finally do it!

Kuna kissed his pokeball and ran off with his sack of pokeballs, potions, and berries. (who needs clothes and food anyway?)

Both trainers left Archi town on the journey that will change them in so many ways. Little did they know, they would also change others….

To be continued.

* * *

**A note on reviews: please correct my story flaws first, and then tell me my grammar mistakes. You don't have to review like this, but I would appreciate it!**

**Names meanings:**

**Tobitasu: means "blast-off" in Japanese. His birth parents where team rocket, so I though it fit.**

**Kyoryokuna: means "powerful" in Japanese. His parent always push him to become a master, and so I thought they would give him that kind of name.**

**Archi: means "beginning" in Greek. I'm going to use Japanese names a lot, so I decided to put in another language just to be random.**

**Willow: means "willow" in English. Ok, I gave her this name because she needed to be named after a tree for the sake of the "professors have trees for last names!" joke. I'm not including last names in this story because I'm lazy, so willow is her first name.**

**Eno: random word I made up, but it might mean something for all I know..**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter will be much longer then the last one! The last one was just to introduce you to the characters and plot. I feel kinda bad for my characters I gave them sad past/background stories.**

**Disclaimer: still don't own Pokémon, but I'm working on it!**

Tobi had been wandering around route 1 for a while. He hoped to get to Trawa city before sun down so he could buy some pokeballs at the mart. He looked at his pokeball with his magikarp in it.

"I suppose that I should keep him. I mean, he will evolve, and I can't just dump him somewhere. That would be cruel. Once I catch something else, I will try to evolve him." He was just rambling out of boredom, but he did mean it.

It was hard being in the wild with only a magikarp. The Pokémon that kept appearing annoyed him. He had to keep running. He couldn't fight with his magikarp. So he ran, but it was annoying. Not to mention he felt like someone was watching him. _Just my luck, it's likely some trainer, I can't run from that fight…._

Kuna was training his shinx, but it wasn't going so well. Oh, he could make them faint, but they kept hurting her in the process. This frustrated Kuna because he had to use potions on her, and he would rather save them for later since he needed money for food. He kicked a tree in anger. _Trawa so close, just be patient…_

Kuna was questioning catching another Pokémon, but none of the ones there interested. Anyone could get a bibarrel or rattata. Still, it would be nice to get even further ahead of Tobitasu, who would have only one pokemon. The thought of beating Tobitasu made him get excited. He would love to see that stupid kid fail for once! He always had to be ahead.

Then a rustle of bushes caught his eyes…

Some time passed, and though he still felt like he was being watched, Tobi started to feel better, because the fact that he was finally getting the chance to prove himself to not be like team rocket. He would show them that he could be great trainer, and that he wouldn't be a thief.

A pidgey appeared. Tobi groaned and ran from it. This had been going on for a while. Then he got the shock of his life. Out of the bushes sprang a ninetales! This scared him to death. _What the houndoom is a ninetales doing here!?_

"Kanari, thanks for spying for me! I couldn't have done both things!" a little dirty-blonde-haired girl with bright green eyes and light skin said. She looked to be around 7-9.

"W-w-w-who are you?" Tobi was still recovering from his shock. And, he didn't like kids very much. It was kids who taunted him (except for willow, who is an adult) back in Archi town.

She smiled at him. "I'm Kitsune! But, you can call me Kit for short! This," she pointed at the ninetales, "this is Kanari! What is your name?"

"I-I-I'm T-Tobitasu. You can call me Tobi." This little girl was so cheerful, it made Tobi feel happy. she was sweet and cheery. "Hi Tobi! Sorry about spying on you! It's just that, my dad, he is a big fox lover. He raises eevee, the eeveelutions, zoru, zorark, absol, vulpix, and ninetales! Recently, some of our eevees had a bunch of baby eevee. He told me to spy out trainers I thought would be good to them! I was going to invite you! They are all level 5 and so cute!"

Tobi could use an eevee, it help him train his magikarp. Plus, he had always wanted an eevee. "Ok, I will go check out the eevee babies."

She grabbed his arm and dragged him though the forest. A strange feeling of peace that he never felt before set over him.

Kuna hugged the pokeball with his new pokemon in it. Now he really was ahead! All he had to do was beat the next gym! But first, he needed to get out of this forest. So he set off to get out of the forest and to Trawa town.

Tobi was trying to pick an eevee. They were all so cute, but Tobi had to remember that he wasent picking a pet, he was picking a partner.

There were3 eevee kits. One had bright green eyes and was wrestling with a ball. An eevee with more fur then normal was grooming herself. And the last one was average, and soaked his pelt in the sun.

Kit's dad was trying to help by providing info about them.

"The furry one is named Fanshi. She is very fancy, but I'm sure she would work hard. The green eyed one is Em. He is a hard worker but a bit too playful. The last one is Chairo. He is, well, he is a lazy bones, but he would be a loyal friend."

Tobi was even more confused, but he decided to rule out eevee so that he could pick. Fanshi would not be good. As hard working as she might be, he could never manage such long fur. Fanshi would be better as a pet, he admitted. So that left Chario and Em.

He was going for Em. He needed a fighter, not a lazy bones. But, something about the way Chairo looked at him, Tobi had to reconsider. He needed a friend. _No! you want a pokemon you can train! You need to pick Em! You need to!_

"I'll take Chairo please." The words came out of his mouth before he could stop them. But, he could accept that. He felt so much better now.

"Bye bye Chairo! I will miss you! Be good for Tobi!" Kit hugged the eevee and kissed it. Tobi smiled. The eevee licked Kit's head. "Here is his pokeball! Good luck you two!" Kit waved to Tobi.

"Ok Kanari, let's go!" she whispered to her ninetales.

Tobi had wanted to train his pokemon up one level, but decided to just continue on to Trawa city because he didn't want to be too far from the Pokémon center. He was close, and could almost see it.

What he didn't know was, someone was waiting for him.

"Well well. If it aint Tobitasu." Kuna called. Tobi groaned._ Great, I have to deal with him some more._

"What do you want Kyoryokuna?" leave it to the annoying kid who hates him for no reason to show up here.

"Well, I was hoping someone I could battle would come. That wouldn't be you because you have no fightable Pokémon!" he sneered.

"I'm fully ready for battle! I have more than one pokemon I can fight you with!"

"Then let's battle."

Tobitastu sent out and eevee!

Kyoryokuna sent out an eevee!

Tobi noticed the other eevees white coat and shiny paws.

"Wh… A SHINY?! How the houndoom did you get a shiny eevee?!"

"I met a little girl. She said she had some eevee babies, and I needed to get ahead of you, so I took one. This little shiney one caught my eye. The girl was rambling about her name being Yu or something like that."

Tobi ordered Chairo to use tackle. Chairo ignored him.

"What?!"

"Hey Tobitasu! Looks like your eevee won't listen to you! You need to discipline your pokemon better!"

"Shut up kyoryoKuna! I wonder how you treat your pokemon? they are probably scared of you like the ones in our home town!"

Kuna looked really mad. He ordered Yu to tackle the other eevee.

Chairo lost half his HP. he yipped but just went to sleep.

"Chairo! Wake up and fight! Please?" he didn't what the little thing to faint.

Kuna didn't give it time to respond. "Yu, use tackle once more!"

Chairo fainted. Swallowing, Tobi sent out his magikarp, knowing he would lose. _I'm sorry magikarp._

Kuna grinned menacingly. He withdrew his eevee and sent out his shinx. Shinx used tackle. Magikarp used splash. Shinx used tackle, and magikarp fainted.

Tobi lost.

Kuna won.

Tobi ran into trawa city. He spotted the pokemon center and took them there. He sighed.

_I lost….._

To be continued…

**Authors note: I love Kuna! He is so much fun to write. I feel bad for all my human characters (except Kit) because they have such depressing backgrounds!**

**Name meanings:**

**Trawa: "grass" in polish. Its gym is grass type. I decided to make each of the cities have a non-japanese or English name.**

**Kitsune: means "fox" in Japanese. It fits because her dad owns fox Pokémon. Also, I wanted an excuse to give her an adorable nickname.**

**Fanshi: means "fancy" in Japanese. **

**Em: short for "emrald". He has green eyes.**

**Chairo: means "brown" in Japanese. **

**Yu: I don't know. It sounded cool. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this took so long, I had writers block. please don't kill me and steal my story!  
**

**This is mostly just some character exploration and flashbacks/foreshadowing. **

**Disclaimer: still don't own Pokémon. Dang it!**

* * *

_I won._ Kuna couldn't believe it. He won. He gave a potion to his pokémon and sat down on the ground.

He let Shinx and Yu out of their pokeballs. They looked at him. "Come here." He moved rapidly toward them, hands outstretched. Yu's eyes widened and she backed away. Kuna stomped in frustration, causing her to back away faster. Kuna felt tears welling up. Then he felt something against his leg. He looked down.

Shinx was rubbing against Kuna's legs. He patted Shinx's head, smiling. Tears of joy flooded from him. He never had a Pokémon treat him with kindness before. All the wild Pokémon in his home town had always ran from him. This was great.

For a while he just stood there enjoying Shinx's company.

* * *

Tobi grumbled to himself.

"Stupid Kyoryokuna, don't you know that a fight is not fair if the other can't fight back?" he kicked the wall.

Tobi sighed and went to pick up his Pokémon from the counter. "We hope to see you again!" the nurse said. _Why does she say that? Does she want my Pokémon to be hurt again?_

"Thank you." He smiled fakely.

Tobi needed a way to train his Pokémon. He couldn't leave the town because the grass on the next route was unavoidable, and he couldn't risk a fight. But he couldn't stay here or Kuna would get ahead of him. And he couldn't use rare candies since they are rare.

Out into Trawa city, Tobi looked for a hotel or restaurant. He needed somewhere to stay for the night.

The town was beautiful, with flower gardens in people's yards, long green shining grass, and the sun was bright and filled it up with light.

He turned to one of the people walking in the streets. "Excuse me, but can you tell me where I could stay for the night?"

"All trainers sleep in the pokecenter or outside in tents." He walked away.

Sighing, Tobi went back into the Pokémon center to rest for the night. His first day away from home was not working out for him

Not at all.

* * *

"_Team rocket kids don't get to play with Pokémon!" The other kids jeered. "You'll just mess it all up!_

_The only kid not glaring at him was a certain black haired, blue-eyed boy. He just stood there with distant eyes, staring into the background. _

"_Why don't you scram, thief? We don't want you to play with us!" the kid yelled some more._

_They left the area, leaving him all alone. All except one little black haired boy, kneeling over the grass expectantly, obviously hoping for wild Pokémon. He didn't know whether or not to talk to the boy, so he just walked home._

_Tobi couldn't make friends and Kuna wouldn't go along with the bullying._

_At least, not yet…_

* * *

Tobi woke up from his dream. _Great, I am going to keep dreaming about stupid Archi town, aren't I?_

Maybe he should never have left. But it was too late: he wasn't going to admit defeat. He couldn't bear to see everyone's "**I told you so**!" faces as he walked backed home, or to know that Kuna beat him. He had nowhere to go but to move forward.

He released Magikarp and Chairo from their pokeballs. Sighing, he laid down some off his food for them to eat: he needed to get money for pokechow soon, or he wouldn't be able to feed them. But the only way to get money without selling things was to battle, which obviously was out of question.

Chairo curled up by Tobi's lap, causing him to smile. Magikarp just flopped around, so, being careful not to startle Chairo, he helped it eat some of the food. Once there was a small bit leftover for Chairo, Tobi put the fish Pokémon back into his pokeball.

Then he fell asleep again.

* * *

"Why this town of all places?" A girl with green eyes and silver spiky hair with tan skin questioned the guy driving the truck she was in. It didn't make any sense. After all, this was an average town with nothing special about it.

"Boss has his ideas, he knows what he's doing." The guy in the truck replied.

She sighed.

When Tobi woke up, Chairo was still asleep on his lap. He smiled and put the eevee back in his pokeball.

Just then, Kyoryokuna walked into the pokemon center. He took his pokeballs to the front desk.

Tobi glared at him but didn't say anything. Kuna obviously didn't notice him, and he didn't want to cause a fight.

Kyorokuna turned around, and noticed Tobi. He shot Tobi the meanest look he could, then walked out.

"You two really don't like each other, huh?" Tobi turned around to see a boy about his age. He was pale with freckles, and his cinnamon hair was short.

"No, I don't. Why?" he was going to try not to be rude to this kid. He didn't need to be rude to everyone he saw just because he hated other kids.

"I just don't think you two should fight. Hate isn't good for you." The boy looked at him with big brown eyes.

Tobi ignored that comment. If he knew Kyoryokuna, he would feel the same.

"Well, I got to go. The gym won't beat itself. Bye!"

That reminded Tobi. He still needed to find a solution to his magikarp problem.

_Sigh. I wish I didn't have such bad luck._

* * *

Kuna had been training up both Yu and Shinx for the whole day, trying to get their levels up. But for some reason, even though he won the battle with Tobitasu, he couldn't seem to beat a lot of wild Pokémon without losing health.

_Of course you can't win. The only reason you won that battle was because you were fighting an unfair fight._

Kuna shrugged off his guilty feeling. It didn't matter. As much as Kuna wanted to deny it, Tobi had great potential as a trainer. Losing one stupid battle wouldn't make that much of a difference, and he needed the EXP!

_It doesn't matter; you still only won because the opponent was weak, not because you were strong._

Kuna shivered and then went back to the grass. A rattata appeared. He sent out Shinx.

"Use tail whip".

He was getting his badge soon, he could feel it.

Tobi had a spark of inspiration.

He knew what to do! He knew exactly how he could get a Pokémon to win the gym!

He only needed to find a trainer willing to trade with him.

To be continued.

* * *

**Yep, that's right I'm not dead! Im sorry it took so long. I want to promise it won't happen again, but I know it will so I won't even bother.**

**So anyway, I noticed that this doesn't have that many reviews. Can you please review it? Even if it's just you yelling at me for having horrible grammar/spelling, as long as it's constructive I will appreciate the chance to improve my story telling (this story is much better than other stuff I written but it's still not that great either. it just screams "noob"!)**

**Maybe I should have waited until I could get my thoughts out in story format, but too late now! Oh well.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the last chapter, I had writers block but felt guilty for being away so long.**

**In this chapter, our two trainers battle the gym and learn a lesson.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. **

Tobi had a hard time finding a trainer to go through with his plans. No one wanted to risk trading with him, but, he finally found a trainer willing. They got by the trading machine in the poke center.

"So I trade you my huanter, he will evolve, and you use him in the gym, and then return a newly evolved gengar to me? How can I be sure you will return him? I don't even know you, and what's more," the trainer rambled on "how can you be so sure gengar will listen to you? You don't have any badges."

He made some good points.

"You can just tell him to listen to me and if I don't return you he will misbehave."

"It doesn't work like that. I only agreed to trade in huanter and have him evolve, the rest I'm not sure about."

Tobi sighed in frustration. He knew he didn't think it through that well, but this trainer was picking holes in his plan and he didn't like it. _Stupid kid_.

"I know, I know. Listen, you can come with me to the gym if you want. If Huanter doesn't obey, then too bad for me. But at least give me a chance."

"Why don't you give your eevee a chance? What's the point if it won't listen to you anyway?"

"Your Huanter will be able to take a hit." Tobi was ready to put up a whole argument on this.

"Alright, fine, but I'm coming with you to the gym, and if you fail, it's your fault. No blaming me or Haunter."

"Deal" they made the trade, Haunter for Chairo, and then Tobi set off for the Trawa gym with the other kid right behind him

* * *

"Yu! Sand attack now!" the eevee let out a flurry of sand, covering the oddish with blinding sand. The oddish blinked and used vine whip on command, but missed.

"Tackle!" the eevee sprang forward and tackled the oddish. The oddish fainted.

"crud! Well, you may have beat me, but Vertia will be a lot harder!" the underling was upset at Kuna for beating her, but she figured it just gave her a chance to improve. She reluctantly handed over the money she owed Kuna.

"Please, I can beat any opponent I want! And you're the last underling, so after I heal, I will come back for the Rose badge. Wish me good luck ha ha!"

On the outside he was confident and cocky, but on the inside he was nervous and unsure. Still, the victory made him feel confident in his abilities to beat the gym leader.

_It's a good sign._

_Right?_

* * *

Tobi walked into the gym with the trainer he traded with. He saw the first gym underling, waiting for him. "Oh, _another_ trainer! Let's hope you're as good as the last one!"

As the trainers sent out her pokemon, Tobi silently pleaded that genger would listen to him. It had enough health to withstand any attacks, but if it disobeyed him it wouldn't matter. It would lose health eventually, and Tobi would have to stop it from fighting.

The trainer sent out her oddish, and Tobi sent out Gengar. He let her order the first attack out of nervousness.

"Oddish! Use stun spore!" she was nervous because of how high a level that gengar was. She forgot that gengar was a posion type.

Gengar grinned the stun spore off and attacked the oddish with curse, a move it was not ordered to do. Half its HP was cut.

"Gengar, I told you to use sucker punch!"

Gengar rolled his eyes and went to sleep.

Oddish used return on Gengar and was hurt by the curse, but Gengar stayed asleep.

When Oddish used absorb on him, Gengar woke up and Tobi tried ordering it to use confuse ray, but it used sucker punch instead. Then Oddish fainted.

The underling sent out her last pokemon, a cherubi. _With how un-obedient the gengar is, I may have some hope for the win!_

Tobi withdrew Gengar and sent out Magikarp, hoping to help it gain some EXP points.

"Cherubi, use leach seed!"

Cherubi complied, and Tobi withdrew Magikarp right after the attack, sending out Gengar again. _Please come through for me!_

Gengar fell asleep again.

"ARRRRGGGGG!"

Tobi's 'arg' earned him a look from Gengars true owner. "Don't blame my pokemon if he won't listen to you!"

Cerubi tackled Gengar. Gengar woke up and used shadow punch, causing it to faint.

Tobi cheered at winning the battle, and took Gengar to go heal at the pokemon center. On his way there, he passed Kuna, who was wearing a cocky grin on his face.

"Hey, brat, are you trying to defeat the gym? Good luck! You don't stand a chance! I beat all the underlings in one go! The gym leader is no match for me!"

Kuna ran tword the gym. This increased Tobi's rush to beat the gym. _Kuna might beat it before me! I have to hurry!_

So he got ready for more battles.

* * *

"Hello new trainer. I am Verita. What's your name?" The Trawa gym leader had red-brown medium-length hair and green eyes, and a straw heat with a lily on it was on her head.

"My name is Kyoryokuna, and I am here to challenge you!"

"Alright Kyo, if you wish to challenge me, then we shall fight." She released her pokemon, as Kuna released his.

Eevee vs. bayleaf.

Yu stood in front of Kuna, and faced the Bayleaf in front of her. "Vee!"

"Lee, use vine whip!"

Yu braced herself for the attack, and Kuna ordered her to use quick attack. The attack hit first and threw off Lee from the attack.

Kuna felt his confidence grew. His pokemon could do this!

"More confident now aren't you? Lee, use razor leaf!"

"Yu, tackle."

The leaves cut at Yu as Yu tackled the bayleaf.

"grass knot!"

"Sand attack!"

Yu was getting tired and the grass knot didn't help. Kuna got nervous. _Maybe it will miss?_

It didn't, and Yu lost a lot of HP. Kuna withdrew her and sent out shinx.

Shinx grinned at Kuna and faced Lee.

It took several attacks from Shinx to knock out Lee, but finally it happened. Verita just grinned and sent out her next pokemon; a turtwig.

Shinx vs. turtwig

"Iwa! Give this Shinx a rock smash!" Iwa did.

Shinx dodged the rock and bit Iwa on command. Iwa only lost a little health.

Kuna frowned. Verita studied him carefully. "Don't get nervous now, you were doing so well!" she taunted. "Don't worry, I beat your underlings, I can beat you too!" Kuna replied.

Shinx tackled Iwa and Iwa absorbed back some health.

"You're very good at lying to yourself, Kyo. Iwa, use return!"

"Shinx! Spark!"

In the end, Iwa's attack was stronger and knocked out Shinx. Kuna's eyes widened.

He sent out Yu. "Sand attack!"

"Razor leaf!" but the attack missed.

"Quick attack!"

Iwa's return also missed.

"Shadowball!"

This knocked Iwa out. Verita sent out her next pokemon, a deerling.

Eevee vs deerling.

"Evergreen! Sand attack!"

"Yu, quick attack!"

Yu's attack hit first, and managed to do some damage to Evergreen. But the sand got in her eyes, blinding her.

Kuna got overwhelmed with a thought; he was on his last pokemon, and she stilled had 3 more. There was no way he could do this.

So he grinned at Verita. "That all you got?"

"Silly silly boy. Hiding your insecurities doesn't make them go away. Evergreen, solar beam."

Evergreen began to charge its solar beam, and Yu tried tackling him, but missed. Evergreen sent a burst of light at Yu.

Yu fainted.

"Oh, that's too bad! Come back when you're ready to win!"

Kuna lost.

LOST.

He left, head dipped in shame.

* * *

"You only won because you got lucky! In the battle against Verita, luck won't get you anywhere!"

Tobi sighed at the words echoing in his head; the last underling he had fought told him that. But, he had to try.

He walked up to the gym leader.

"Hello new trainer! I am Verita, the grass-type gym leader! May I have your name?"

He was surprised; he was excepting her to be scary, but she seemed kinda nice. "My name is Tobitatsu. Let's battle!"  
"Alright, Tobi, let's have a battle"

Tobi sent out Gengar. Verita sent out paras.

Gengar vs paras

"Yawn! Use spore!"

Yawn used spore on Gengar, who fell asleep.

"Great, Yawn! Now, use dig!"

Yawn dug a hole. Gengar was too busy sleeping to do anything. Yawn came up and attacked it.

After Gengar missed another turn do to sleep, Yawn drained a bit more HP with furry cutter.

Gengar finally woke up, and Yawn hit with another furry cutter.

"Gengar, use Shadow punch!" but it used curse instead, laying a curse on Yawn.

Verita wasn't fazed, and told Yawn to use spore again. Then Gengar went to sleep, and Yawn hit it with another furry cutter.

A turn later, after being hit with a scratch, Gengar woke up. Yawn used scratch again, and got hit by Gengars sucker punch (he was ordered to use nightshade) and fainted.

"Oh, you made Yawn faint! Oh well, Osa should do just fine against you, because I know my Pokémon can do this!" Verita remarked, and then sent out a gloom.

Gengar vs. gloom.

"Gengar! Use Shadow-" but Gengar was already making its move, using nightshade on Osa.

Osa lost a lot of health, but still had enough HP left and used sleep powder, but it missed.

Gengar hit her with sucker punch, and Osa fainted.

"Gengar is better than I thought!" was the Grass gym leaders response. She still was not fazed, impressing Tobi.

Verita sent out a third pokemon, a sunflora. "Go UV! You can do this!"

Gengar vs. Sunflora.

Gengar went to sleep, giving UV a chance to cut it with the move cut. This drained a lot of Gengars HP.

Gengar used sucker punch (despite being told to use shadow punch), but missed. UV landed another cut on Gengar.

Gengar fainted.

Tobi too, had lost.

"Too bad. Come back when you're ready to trust your pokemon to win!" Verita told him.

* * *

Kuna was sulking in the forest. He didn't want anyone seeing him in his shame, so he hid there to do some thinking.

"Why are you sad?" said a small voice.

Kuna turned around to find the girl that gave him Yu, _Kitson or Keysune or something like that,_ standing on a rock and looking at him.

He wanted to tell her to ef off and go away, but she seemed to be genuinely worried about him, and for some reason he couldn't bring himself to say anything mean to her. "What makes you think I'm sad?"

"You're not talking the way you talked to me when I gave you Yu. And your shinx is snuggled up next to you likes hes trying to comfort you. Whats wrong?" Kit looked at him with big cute eyes that peered into Kuna's soul and he knew he would have to tell her.

"Im a useless trainer and I will never be able to become a pokemon master, all the battles I have won I have only won because of luck, my pokemon don't deserve a terrible master like me, That stupid kid most likely won and is ahead of-" Kit had come up and hugged him, making him go quiet.

"You wanna know what I think, Mr. sadface? I think you're not confident enough in yourself. With all the negativity, youll never get anywhere! You can be a pokemon master, but first you need to believe! Right, Kanari?" she told him, still hugging him.

The nintales had been sitting beside Kit, and nodded her head in agreement with Kit. Kuna thought about what the gym leader had said.

_Come back when you're ready to win!_

She knew he didn't think he could win! Verita knew that he was unconfident!

Kuna looked down at Kit. It was clear she had meant every word she said to him. If some random little girl believed he could be a pokemon master, then it must be true. He could, if he believed in himself.

He was ready to go back and rematch Verita, and win this time.

"By the way, what are you doing so far from home in the first place?"

Kit smiled. "I knew I would be needed."

* * *

Tobi had given Gengar back to its owner. The kid told him "good luck" and left him alone. Tobi was glad, he needed to be left alone. He left the Pokecenter and went for a walk.

He needed to clear his head and sooth the ache of his losing.

He was useless. He couldn't even beat the first gym! He had a magikarp for a starter!

And now Kyoryokuna was most likely ahead.

Tobi sighed, stopped pacing, and sat down. He would get nowhere like this.

He took out his pokeball and released Chairo, hoping for some comfort. He smiled and went to pet the lazy-but-friendly eevee.

Chairo glared and jumped out of the way.

Tobi tried again. The same happened.

He tried one more time. This time, Chairo swatted Tobi's hand. Tobi was shocked; what had happened to the Chairo he knew before, who cuddled him of its own accord?

Then Tobi saw the hurt in the eevee's eyes.

Oh.

"You're upset because I traded you?"The eevee turned its back to its master.

"Chairo, I didn't mean anything by it! I wanted Magikarp to get the EXP, and I needed to beat the gym! Kuna would have gotten ahead otherwise! I needed the gengar to win for-" Tobi had a spark of realization.

_Come back when you're ready to trust your pokemon to win! _

"But, I should have trusted you. If I can't trust my Pokémon, I'm not cut out to be a real trainer. I'm sorry Chairo, I suck."

The eevee's tail twitched, but it still didn't turn around. Tobi felt guilty. He sat down beside Chairo.

"Look Chairo, I really am sorry. I let my desire to get ahead of Kuna blind me and stop me from being a good trainer."

Chairo turned around and looked at Tobi.

"Let's make a deal. I promise to trust you in battle if you promise to try your best and not be lazy. What do you say? Give me another chance?"

Chairo nodded and put its paw in Tobi's hand; it had to admit, I was kinda its fault in the first place.

Tobi smiled. He was going to train Chairo, then he was going to go back and fight Verita. And this time, he and his pokemon were going to win.

To be continued…

* * *

**Yes, Kit the Adorable has returned! Yay, I love Kit!**

**I suck at battle scenes.**

**Name meanings:**

**Verita: Italian for "truth". no clue why i chose an Italian name.  
**

**Lee: When I was 13, I thought Bayleaf was called Baylee. This is a reference to that.**

**Iwa: Random made up word.**

**Evergreen: Deerling=tree. That's how my mind works.**

**Yawn: Reference to the fact that Verita uses this pokemon as her "sleeper".**

**Osa: Random word I made up also.**

**UV: stands for Ultra-Violate. **

**Kanari: Japanese for pretty. This is a name Kit would give to her pokemon because that's how she is.**

**Want to make my day? Please leave a review! (Chocolate bunny to anyone who finds the Easter egg in this chapter!)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kuna and Tobi have been training and are ready challenge the gym AGAIN. Will they succeed this time? **

**Disclaimer: if I owned Pokémon Rocketshipping would be canon in the anime. It's not so I don't own it.**

* * *

Tobi was ready. Chairo had been training and was several levels higher. There was just one problem. Chairo had been really tired from all the effort it put into training, and needed to take a nap.

A LONG nap.

Even when it was training to help its master, Chairo still had lazy tendencies. Tobi sighed as he watched the eevee napping on the chair next to him.

Though, Chairo did look kinda cute sleeping.

Tobi gently petted the eevee.

Just then, the door of the pokecenter opened.

In walked Kuna, the last person Tobi wanted to deal with.

"Hello, would you like to heal your pokemon?" the lady at the counter told Kuna. He just nodded and handed over the poke'balls. Smiling confidently to himself.

_That's strange; he's not being a smart-mouth. Wonder what's up?_

That's when Kuna turned around.

"Well, what are YOU doing here, Tobitasu?"

Tobi got annoyed at the other trainers mocking tone. _I bet he came here to brag about beating the gym!_

"That's not your business! Shouldn't you be annoying the next town?"

"shouldn't you?"

They glared at each other. Just then, Chairo woke up. It yawned and looked at the arguing trainers.

Something about that adorable look lessened the tension, but only a tiny bit. Tobi went over and picked Chairo up, then put it back into its pokeball. "Let's go Chairo, we have some unfinished business to attend to."

He walked out the door, trying to ignore his surprise at Kuna's lack of attitude tword the kinda dumb nurse.

* * *

"Well well, looks like our friend is back for a rematch. So, little Kyo, are you ready?"

Kuna looked Verita right in the eyes, a genuine smile on his face. "Call me Kuna please; I prefer it to 'Kyo'. And yes, I am ready for a rematch."

Verita grinned and replied, "I like this new confident Kuna. Very well, go Evergreen!"

The deerling appeared from her pokeball. Kuna released Yu.

Eevee vs. deerling

"Sand-attack now, Yu!" Yu sent a flurry of sand at Evergreen, making it hard for the deerling to see.

"Evergreen, use solar beam!" Evergreen began to charge up sunlight. Yu took the chance to use a quick attack.

Evergreen stopped charging sunlight and sent it at Yu, who couldn't dodge it and lost some health.

"Another sand-attack!" Yu complied.

"Double kick!" but the attack missed. Yu used tackle, and hit Evergreen.

"Evergreen focus! Pay attention, and use tackle on the eevee!"

Evergreen tried, but she still missed Yu.

One last tackle from Yu managed to finish Evergreen off. Verita sent out Lee.

Eevee vs. bayleaf.

"Lee use razor leaf!"

Yu braced herself for the cutting leaves. Then she used tackle at her master's request.

Kuna told Yu to use shadow ball. The attack managed to do a huge chunk of damage.

It took several quick-attacks to take out Lee, but soon the bayleaf was KO'd.

Yu panted, and Kuna withdrew her, and sent out Shinx. At the same time, Verita sent out Irwa.

Shinx vs. turtwig.

"Shinx, use tackle!" the tackle missed, causing a bit of frustration from Kuna.

"Razor leaf Irwa!" the leaves cut at shinx, and Kuna found himself sick of that stupid move.

His confidence was dropping. _I can't lose again! I won't be able to recover from that shame!_

Shinx turned around and looked at him, a trusting look in his eyes. Those eyes reminded Kuna of Kit's trusting eyes, urging him to believe in himself.

He could do this.

"Shinx, use bite!"

"Irwa vine whip!"

"We can do this Shinx! Use Spark!"

Several moves later, Irwa fainted and Shinx had lost half his HP.

Kuna recalled Shinx and sent Yu back out. Verita sent out a sunflora.

Eevee vs. sunflora

Kuna used his turn to give one of his potions to Yu, and she got all her HP back.

"UV use solar beam!"

_Perfect!_ Kuna used the time it took for solar beam to charge to give another potion to Shinx.

UV's solar beam hit Yu. YU used sand-attack.

"UV use leach seed!" the attack missed.

"Yu, another sand-attack!"

UV's bullet seed missed.

Yu's shadow ball managed to get rid of a huge amount of health.

UV hit Yu with a pound.

Yu used tackle, and KOed UV.

"Hmm, your tough kid. Go Yawn!"

Eevee vs. paras

"Ok Yawn, use sleep powder!"

Yu went to sleep. Kuna decided to return her and send out Shinx.

Shinx gave a happy "Shi!" and turned to face the enemy.

Yawn used scratch. Shinx used spark.

Yawn used scratch again. Kuna used an awakening on Yu, returned Shinx, and sent Yu back out.

Yawn used furry-cutter. Yu used quick-attack.

"Finish him Yu! Use shadowball!"

Yawn fainted.

Kuna withdrew Yu. He decided that Shinx could use a bit of action for the rest of this fight.

"Comone Osa, we can do this!" exclaimed Verita.

Shinx vs. gloom

"Shinx, use spark again!"

Osa got paralyzed by the move. But her vine whip attack still hit Shinx.

Shinx used tackle, and Osa used cut.

Osa's next attack would fail because of paralaysis.

Several moves later, both pokemon had a small bit of HP left. Shinx's bite just barely managed to strike Osa first. Osa fainted.

"Way to go Kuna, you won! I happily present you with the Fern badge. The fern represents confidence. I hope you continue to believe in yourself. Also, here is the solar beam TM."

Kuna couldn't express his joy. He took the badge and the TM with a smile.

He won!

Kuna walked outside the gym. Standing outside it was Kitsune, smiling brightly.

"You did it! I knew you could! Good job!" She gave him a big hug.

The hug felt strange to Kuna, but he appreciated it.

Kit let go of him and started walking away. "Where are you going?" asked Kuna.

"I have other places to be. Don't worry, I'll see you again!"

She was a strange girl.

* * *

"Hello, back again huh? Well, id love to have a rematch and see your pokemon! go Osa!"

"Alright, then lets fight! go Chairo!"

Eevee vs. gloom

"Chairo, use quick-attack!"

Chairo rammed into Osa, and Osa used vinewhip at that moment.

Chairo bit Osa, and Osa flinched.

Chairo tackled Osa, and Osa fainted.

Verita sent out Yawn.

Eevee vs. paras

"Yawn, use Sleep powder!"

Chairo gave in to its lazyness and went to sleep.

3 Turns of being hit by scratch, Chairo woke up.

"Shadow ball!"

The burst of energy was just enough to make Yawn faint.

Verita sent out UV.

Eevee vs. Sunflora

"Chairo, shadow ball again!"

"UV, use bullet seed!"

Both attacks did a huge amount of damage.

Chairo used sand-attack, but still got hit by UV's razor leaf.

Chairo used sand-attack again.

UV's next attack missed.

Chairo used quick-attack on UV.

UV used razor leaf, but missed.

Chairo's bite managed to knock out UV.

Chairo stood at half-health, and Verita sent out Lee.

Eevee vs. bayleaf

"Lee, use solar beam." Lee started building up sunlight.

Tobi used the free turn to give Chairo a berry he found in the forest, raising Chairo's HP a little.

The beam of sun hit Chairo.

Tobi withdrew Chairo and sent out Magikarp to help it get some EXP.

Magikarp was hit with a razor leaf, and Tobi withdrew it and sent Chairo back out.

It took several moves to bring down Lee, but eventually it happened.

Verita sent out Irwa.

Eevee vs. turtwig

"Irwa, use cut!"

"Chairo, bite!"

Irwa flinched.

"Chairo, Tackle.

Both sides threw moves at each other. Finally, both pokemon fainted.

Tobi had no choice but to send out Magikarp as Verita sent out her last pokemon.

"Go Evergreen!"

Magikarp vs. deerling

Tobi had Migkarp use splash until it had no moves left. Then he gave it a berry, and made it struggle to win.

As Magikarp struggled, both sides lost health rapidly, until,

Evergreen was defeated. The extra HP Maigkarp gained in training helped out.

Tobi won his first gym battle.

With his magikarp.

"Congratulations! I present you with the Freesia badge, and the solar beam TM! The freesia flower represents trust. I hope that you will always trust your friends to guide you!"

Tobi took them. He couldn't believe this happened!

Tobi went out to celebrate.

"Good job Tobi! Im so glad you beat the gym!"

Tobi was happy, but confused. What the heck was Kit doing here.

He guessed it wasn't that far from her home, but it was still weird to find her running up and hugging him out of nowhere.

"What are you doing here?"

Kit smiled at him. "Oh, I just had a few things I needed to do. I saw your name on the gym sign, and got excited! Good job!"

Tobi smiled. Kit sure was a sweetheart.

"Can I see your badge? Pretty please?"

"Um, sure."

Tobi showed his badge to Kit, who was fascinated.

"Wow, that's neat! I wonder…"

"What?"

Kit looked around. "Oh nothing. No need to worry Tobi!"

Tobi looked at her, then shrugged.

"Im going back home, my dad's probably wondering about me. See you!" Kit and Kanari left, walking in the direction of the forest.

* * *

'_Police have several reports of a group of people stealing pokemon in Hecate city. If you notice anything suspicious, or know anything about the kidnappings, please contact the authorities. It is unclear as to what they need with all these pokemon.'_

To be continued….

* * *

**So, they beat the gym! Big surprise *sarcasm*. **

**The last part is a radio message. And it won't come into play until much later in the story. Hahaha im evil!**

**Anyway, please leave a review! They make my day and the encourage me to write! Thanks to everyone who has left a review!**


End file.
